fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynisca Soga
|name= Cynisca Soga |kanji= 蘇我シニスカ |romaji= Soga Shinisuka |alias= Sinful Daredevil (悪い猪武者, Warui Inoshishimusha) Keichō (,) (Seikyō) |status= |race= -Demon Hybrid ( ) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Golden Blonde (Dyed) Silver (Natural) |eye color= Honey Gold (Formerly) Aqua-Blue (Contacts) Chartreuse (True) |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Fair |height= 177.8 cm 5'10 ft. |weight= 73.94 kg 163 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= ADHD |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Ahoge |affiliation= Seikyō Empire (Partially) |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= Kōjo of the Seikyō Empire |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= Tavrinth Laufey Vellir |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Shayera Nakano (Grandmother) Cattleya Alhazred (Grandmother) Vasilisa D. Draco (Mother) Kaname Soga (Father) Sub-Zero (Uncle) Lilith Bonez (Adoptive Sister) Avelina D. Draco (Sister) Soraya Nakano (Sister) Sadaya Nakano (Sister) Timesa Nakano (Sister) Ostia Nakano (Sister) Semarris Nakano (Brother) Zenobia Nakano (Sister) Cyrus Nakano (Brother) Seni'nefer Nakano (Sister) |magic= Guns Magic Sword Magic Spatial Magic (Requip) (Minor) Bullet Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= Angurvadal (アンガーバダル, Angābadaru lit. Stream of Anguish) Hrotti (フーロッティ, Hūrotti) |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Cynisca Soga (蘇我シニスカ, Soga Shinisuka) is an independent mage of the fabled Soga and Nakano families. Possessing lineage that further ties her to the restless Draco, Cynisca often finds herself surrounded in the depths of constant comparison. The product of an unforgettable night on the part of her mother and father, she entered a world fraught with expectations. Particularly those of her ancestors, only adding to the burden that the young girl was to bear. Regardless, she shouldered it in a manner befitting that of the lines she stemmed from, no doubt aided by her older sister, who patiently taught the child everything she needed to know about the families while answering any questions Cy posed. Despite the great challenges such a bloodline poses, Cynisca is shown to be immensely proud of her heritage, eager to live up the standards such names inspire while making her own way. Adamant that the logical course of action is to tread the path less traveled; as far as she is concerned they are not individuals that imitate, but rather innovate. Seeking to uncover the world her mother trekked before, guided by Vasilisa's hand while forming her own perspective on life. Appearance Long silver locks that stretch the length of her back. A mischievous grin that spells trouble for those on the receiving end of her pranks. Or a knowing smirk that is equally disconcerting. Coupled with a slicked back ahoge and playful eyes the color of pure gold, Cynisca is a memorable figure. Cresting at a 5'10, she easily towers over many of her female contemporaries while remaining comparable to some male counterparts. Adding to her spirited if intimidating physique is the distinct lack of clothing she wears, donning a brown leather belt to hold up a cobalt blue mini-skirt. Attached to her hip is a bladed weapon that sits between a sword and a dagger in length. Serving as a secondary weapon of sorts. In an "attempt" to remain decent, she wears a white blouse that covers her chest and most of her cleavage, thought it bares her stomach and midriff. Covering her legs are knee length leather boots topped with plated armor around the kneecap. Matching her scandalizing mini-skirt (for her grandmother anyway) is a sleeved cloak, allowing her hands greater mobility for when Cynisca decides to "blow someone away". Perhaps the most memorable part of her figure is the giant rifle that she carries. Nearly as tall as she is, the oversized weapon carries a disproportionate amount of firepower and is the finishing touch on her intimidation factor. Some believe it to be the singular reason for an attractive young woman remains single. Though Cyn prefers the life of a maiden over commitment. At the behest of her grandmother, Cynisca would adopt a different viewpoint, putting the big guns away for the time being. Arriving in their stead is a finely honed katana, made deathly sharp by the care of its wielder. Notably, her ahoge is no longer present, replaced instead by silky locks of pure silver with bangs framing a gentle, harmonic face. Her warm expression is made all the more enthralling by vivid aqua eyes that view the world with acute interest. Adopting more conservative clothing, they belly a more buxom figure. She typically dons a short-sleeve variation of a white oxford shirt, worn under a caramel sweater. Topping it is a red bowtie that rests on her far more developed chest. Paired with this is a longer skirt the color of milk-chocolate with two red stripes near the ends. It comes to a stop just below her thighs, allowing her to retain mobility when in combat. Additionally, she added black calf-length socks coupled with brown loafers, their style keeping with her conservatism while their heft aids her curbstomping abilities. Completing the picture are ivory fingerless gloves, worn to protect her heads from the fine blade she wields. Overall, her clothing choice appears reminiscent of a school girl, which coupled with her youthful physique and disarming appearance has earned Cynisca a fair bit of attention from the male populace. Though she has become particularly adept at turning down their offers of companionship. Instead focused on her travels and everything she could possibly see. Years spent in the company of her Nakano brethren would effect Cynisca's appearance once more, with her Aunt Sher having the greatest effect on the woman. No longer satisfied with her silver locks, she would choose to dye them blonde, achieving a golden hue that matched well with her fair, unblemished skin. Her eyes remain a rich aqua-turquoise, though their color sequence now leans heavily towards the blue spectrum. Her expression is now a combination of both mischief and serenity, alternating between the two of them with incredible ease. Often frustrating those who associate with her as they attempt to discern her motivations and emotions. Cynisca's honey locks now extend to her rear, largely because of the woman's desire to retain her vibrant hair in all of its abundance. Though most is allowed to fly freely, she retains a small french braid that encircles the side and back of her head, ending in an intricate knot while a few bangs cover her forehead. Attire wise, she dons a collared short-sleeved blouse with flaired shoulders, worn open to reveal sizable cleavage. Around her waist is a earthen-hued corset, held in check by a brown belt that encircles her waist twice. Replacing previous skirts is one of the off-green variety, stopping just around her thighs as a small amount of leg is revealed. Below are pure white stocking that are also thigh-length, serving as a compromise of sorts. Coupled with these are knee-length leather knitted boots, worn for comfort and practicality purposes. Additional accessories appear in the form of brown goggles resting on the crown of her head, as well as black gloves. In a return to her roots however, Cynisca can be found toting another massive armament, this time a handheld version of the gatling gun. Allowing her to once again remain decidedly single despite an effeminate physique that draws the eyes of several. Personality The most easily discernible part of Cynisca's temperament typically resides in expression and physical accompaniment. The latter being found in the form of weaponry. Considered a weapon enthusiast by many who encounter her, she is shown to have at least one type of weapon on her at all times, favoring the gargantuan variety. While many assume it is to protect an otherwise attractive female from undue subjectivity, Cyn states that she simply loves weapons and wants to share that passion with the world. She is reliable for blowing astronomical amounts of money on any type of armament or blade that catches her eye, often burning through her mission earnings in a very short amount of time, resulting in her forgetting to buy food to eat and barely cobbling together enough money to stay places when traveling. Regardless, she continues to purchase weapons in earnest, becoming a walking armory of all sorts guns, blades, slings, and other weapons. It would eventually necessitate her learning the humble Requip just to have a place to store the massive quantities she had accumulated over the years. Though she would later realize that having a hidden warehouse was advantageous in battle and great for surprising people when in a pranking mood. Accompanying her enthusiast mentality is an advanced knowledge of weaponry, being a self-proclaimed "weapons nerd". Having encountered all sorts from the traditional wands and staffs to legitimate guns and swords, she would eventually specialize in the latter. Though she remains partial to axes, clubs, spears, and naginata. Part of her aim with such a monstrous collection is to have every type of weapon available to learn and use effectively, aspiring to be a jack-of-all-trades. Otherwise, Cyn is the type to judge a person on the quality of their weaponry, believing vigorous maintenance and excellent upkeep possess a positive correlation to quality personality traits. One could say her love of guns and weapons is derived from seeing her mother's abilities. Another core trait is her penchant for mischief. A fun loving disposition coupled with a desire for an adrenaline rush often results in her playing harmless pranks on various family members. Her favorite targets are her mother and grandmother, deeming both of them to be in dire need of a break from their overtly serious demeanor. She is usually on the receiving end of a lecture as a result, plugging her ears or running away from their comical anger. As a result, she usually seeks refuge with her uncle, seeing him as one of the few people to understand her humor and potent brand of sass. Otherwise, she can be found indulging her insatiable love of mischief, typically being chased by one person or another in any given circumstance. Cyn will often incorporate weapons such as bombs or grenades in her pranks, making sure to keep things relatively harmless. As a result, she would soon become rather adept at trap-making, only aiding her objectives to torment her Nakano brethren in the name of innocent fun. Despite this, she can exercise restraint when absolutely necessary, often bringing about audible sighs of relief as Cyn extends a warm, heart-felt smile. Before beginning anew, turning those sighs into drawn out groans. Unsurprisingly, the only individual left out of her schemes is her older sister. With her mother's busy schedule and the spread out nature of her family, Cyn would typically have only Avelina for company. The high strung nature of the older girl would prove infectious for her younger sibling, often becoming Ave's shadow as they ran around, going on adventures throughout the island and cities, their constantly shifting location being of no deterrence to the thrill-seekers with seemingly infinite curiosity. As a result, Cynisca is very close to her older sister, having been on the receiving end of many lessons that would later prove invaluable to her continued growth as a person. In the same vein, Avelina is considered the only person who can talk Cyn out of buying more weapons while simultaneously convincing her of the merits of saving money, often framing it in the context of other armaments coming along that may cost more. The same is said for pranking, often serving as the negotiator sent by the rest of the family. Nevertheless, she generally trusts her elder sibling as a point of principle, finding Ave's knowledge to be for the most part superior to her own. This is due in large part to the elder sister's status as a polyhistor, allowing for greater trust on the part of the younger. History A one-night stand. Or perhaps a get-together for the ages. Regardless, Kaname and Vasilisa were rather comfortable in each other's grasp. Eventually going their separate ways, parting amicably as they pursued different trajectories. Nevertheless, this union was to be quite memorable for the two of them. Believing they would never cross paths again given the vastness of the Ishgar continent and the wider Earthland. Yet a reunion was not far in the offing as Vasilisa made her way to the fateful gathering with a surprise sibling. Preventing him from destroying a Boscian city in his bloodlust. While not perhaps terrified on the inside after seeing such an affair, her resolution was unbreakable, eventually convincing him to stand down. Receiving the revelation that they are brother and sister, something that set her world askew. Vasilisa was an only child; immediate kin was hard to come by. Yet this man claimed to be her long-lost sibling, pointing to how closely she mimicked his mother. Their mother in actuality. It was to be a long day as she would be indulged with the arrival of the lady of the hour. Only to aid in stopping another rampage by the frozen one. Nevertheless, this whirlwind of action as she was rabidly introduced to various members of the family caused her to pay no heed to the development of her body. For the splendor of the previous fortnight with Kaname had bore fruit. Only when things had calmed down and the family realigned (though they were still missing one member) did Vasilisa tend to herself. Often preoccupied with smoothing things over and tending to her energetic if tireless daughter. Alas, even vigorous children have to sleep; placing her treasured child in bed, Vas tucked the girl's hair behind her ear, smiling faintly. While noting she had been fretting over the Avelina quite a bit lately. A shifting in her stomach causing the woman to place her hand there, only to feel the movement stop and a calm steal over her. The smallest of bulges present as she caressed the growing shape. It was easily disguised for the moment as Vasilisa pondered her next move; she was certain that it belonged to him as the man was her first and only. Regardless of her worries about the family's reaction, Lissa continued making her rounds, eventually returning to Nakkai Islands. It was a good place to reevaluate things given the notable serenity. Even Naazariya recommended she stay, perhaps suspecting why Vasilisa was there. As mother nature's supposed incarnation, she would likely be privy to these things. When she returned to the section of the island Naaza and SZ called home, she found familiar voices wafting towards her ear. One was easily discernible as her brother's, while the other held a familiarity that was captured in the steel trap known as her mind. Rounding the corner, she would find her suspicions well-founded, as Kaname stared at the familiar woman. Launching a in depth discussion as they connected the dots between their past and the prevailing present. With Vas no longer able to contain the important truth regarding her pregnancy. Only defensive as she expected there to be a drastic consequences for pregnancy out of wedlock. Particularly in regards to her newfound mother, who appeared to deal in formalities. Something about her mom's potential reaction terrified the expectant mother, who's nervousness was compounded by the movement in her womb. The fetus sensing its mother's unease. Only when SZ and Kaname took the proclamation in stride did Vasilisa even consider calm, knowing that Shayera would not be so pliable. However, she focused on the task ahead, namely protect the baby that was in the confines of her body, growing with each passing day. Despite her mother's clear reservations about Lissa raising a child, even she couldn't deny the affection that her daughter held for Avelina, who proved enthusiastic about having a younger sibling. Thus Shayera relented, though not before warning the girl about taking care of her children. Perhaps hoping to spare Lissa the heartbreak and neglect that was the older woman's misfortune when it came to her loved ones. Nevertheless, the subsequent months were uneventful, only marked by a rapid maturity of the baby (who Vasilisa believed was a girl) in her womb, with some broken ribs on behalf of the mother. Who noted that her child was to be the fiery sort, unabashedly strong even in the safety of her mother's body. Nevertheless, Vasilisa was already set on a name; having uncovered lore of a woman that blazed trails in an arena normally reserved for men. Though she would keep the name a secret for the time being. The day arrived. Born of necessity, the time had come for the child to leave her close proximity. With the onset of contractions, Vasilisa's perception shrank down to herself and the baby, intent on bringing about its introduction into the world. She didn't notice when her family members arrived, or when Avelina began questioning what was was happening, eventually receiving a surprisingly gentle answer from Naazariya who noted the girl's curiosity. Regardless, she could feel the ferocity of the little girl, eager to enter the grand stage with everyone present. Emerging headfirst from between her mother's legs as Vas doubled down, feeling just how close she was to finishing. And then it was done. The baby carefully caught and wrapped up, cleaned as Lissa demanded the child be given to her. Only calming when she felt the little bundle placed in her arms. The baby girl already possessing brilliant silver hair that she adored. Cynisca was to be her name, the woman already deciding this matter from early as she felt the abundance of life and vigor housed within her little one. She motioned Avelina over, depositing Cyn within Ave's grasp. The older girl's hands steady and welcoming as she mustered up all of her focus before being enthralled with her baby sister. Excited to have someone whom she could teach and play with. Already anticipating an abundance of questions as they grew older. Next to welcome the newest addition was the child's father, noting the girl already blended traits of him and Vasilisa. Expecting this trend to continue as the years past. Indeed, Cynisca was to spend her first hours in the world being passed around to various members of the family who had assembled to witness her birth. Among them an ecstatic woman who now had a grandchild she could thoroughly spoil. Thus Cynisca Soga was now ready to interact with the world, ignorant to her heritage and the connotations it presented. For there was much to be gleaned from the history of Cyn's ancestry. The early part of Cynisca's adolescence can be summed up in one word; spoiled. As one of Shayera's first grandchildren, she received the lion's share of attention, only for this to be superseded by her time with Cattelya as the sole grandchild. With several aunts and uncles and her mother's gargantuan list of Draco kin, Cynisca had wants for little when growing up. Regardless, she would spend nearly all of her free time with her older sister, the little silver-haired girl following Avelina like a shadow, often finding herself involved in all sorts of mischief as she attempted to keep up with the seemingly tireless sibling. Since Vasilisa didn't have a permanent residence (she still had travel bug at times), the trio were often hopping from place to place, much to the chagrin of Cynisca's father. Who often worried that this whirlwind life would prove infectious to his precious baby girl. Regardless, Cyn recalls much of her childhood being evenly divided between Nakkai Island and Gecko, with stops at all manner of places in between. If anything, it would be that city in Bosco that Cynisca would find her true companion..... Equipment Angurvadal (アンガーバダル, Angābadaru lit. Stream of Anguish) Hrotti (フーロッティ, Hūrotti) Lævateinn (ルバティン, Rubatin) Abilities Physical Prowess Indubitable Strength: Apodictic Will: Demon Form: Ways of Combat Expert Swordswoman: Master Sharpshooter: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Capabilities Guns Magic Guns Magic ( , Ganzu Majikku): Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Requip Requip (換装, Kansō): An ability gained out of necessity, Cynisca generally uses it for it's most basic purpose: storage. Designed as access to a pocket dimension, she would take this idea and run with it, slowly manipulating the depth and size of this dimension for the sake of cramming even more weaponry into its holdings. Cyn is capable of accessing this pocket space on a whim, drawing out whatever weapon she envisions within seconds. Despite her ease of access, she admits that she is not capable of the same feat as Erza. That is, the ability to switch between weapons and other accessories on the fly or in the heat of battle. Instead, Cynisca requires a window, albeit a small one, to tap into this magic. Then, she is able to alternate the weapons that she owns, allowing for her to continue her combat engagement with the weapon of choice. Within her particular dimension is said to be several hundred axes, katana, wakizashi, naginata, rifles, pistols, viking swords, spears, clubs, hammers, and other assorted weapons. She is shown to be immensely proud of her smorgasbord of weaponry, continuing to perfect the dimensions of her particular requip so she can grow this collection. Bullet Magic Bullet Magic (,): Trivia *Her name of Cynisca stems from a Spartan Princess of the same name; https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cynisca. She is noted as the first woman to win at the ancient Olympic Games, excelling in equestrian events. *The lady's image source is Silva from Granblue Fantasy. Her secondary source is fanart of Shiryuu Chou-un from Ikkitousen. A tertiary source comes in the form of Su Mucheng from King's Avatar. Category:Soga Family Category:Nakano Family Category:Demon-Human Hybrid Category:Female Category:Guns Magic User Category:Gunslinger Category:Sword Magic User Category:Bullet Magic User Category:Requip User